bgthomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Campbell
| style="text-align:right;vertical-align:top;border-color:white;"| |} 'Guy Campbell '''is one of the main characters from ''Anything Could Happen. ''Anything Could Happen'' Guy is introduced to Austin Shelbourne by his downstairs neighbor, Boden Spitz, Austin's great uncle. Guy learns that Austin is gay and that he moved to Kansas City to find his lover, Todd. Guy learns that Austin is an actor and mentions that he is directing a play, Steel Magnolias, and invites Austin to see it. After the show, Guy invites Austin to his apartment for a get-together with Guy's actor friends. Guy flirts and makes a move on Austin, but Austin resists, saying he is saving himself for Todd. Though Guy is disappointed, he wants to help Austin find Todd in Kansas City. Austin and Guy search different places in Kansas City where Todd might be, but have no luck in tracking him down. Meanwhile, Guy tells Austin that he is directing a play of Tearoom Tango and wants Austin to audition for a part in it. Austin is flattered at first, but becomes horrified by the sexual dialogue in the play and runs off. Guy catches up with Austin later, comforting him and coming close to kissing him, but Austin continues to resist Guy's advances. While having coffee one day, Guy reveals his first sexual encounters in a public rest stop, mirroring some scenes in the play of Tearoom Tango. Guy says that he became empowered by those anonymous encounters, leading him to do more and more. Eventually, Guy was caught and arrested. His family forced him to church to "save" him and Guy played the victim to hide his sexuality. Guy continued to sneak out to rest stops and eventually contracted a disease, causing his parents to kick him out of the house. Austin consoles Guy and tries to kiss him, but Guy pulls away, saying that Austin needs to find Todd first. On Austin's 21st birthday, Guy is invited to Austin's first experience at a gay bar. Afterwards, Austin is a little tipsy and makes a move on Guy. But, Guy declines because Austin is still innocent and looking for Todd. Austin becomes upset and their relationship becomes confused and awkward. Boden invites Guy to Buckman for Christmas dinner with Austin and his family. Austin's family happily accepts Guy and Austin gets the feeling that they think Guy is his lover. Before dinner, Guy goes for a walk on his own. Later, Guy tells Austin that he went to see Todd's parents, but doesn't get any further information on Todd's whereabouts. Guy mentions that he wants Austin and Todd to have some sort of conclusion to their relationship, but Austin realizes that after months of no contact from Todd, that finding Todd is futile. Austin and Guy share that they are both in love with one another and they have sex. Returning to Kansas City, Guy directs his very successful play of Tearoom Tango and Austin is moved by it. Austin comes to learn that Guy has written another play and wants to know more about it. Reluctantly, Guy allows Austin to read the script. Austin is horrified and betrayed that Guy has written scenes that practically duplicate Austin and Todd's first time having sex. Austin storms out. Guy gets a call from Austin telling him that Lucille had passed away. Guy stays with Austin and Boden to help in anyway he can. Two weeks later, Boden passes away and Guy is there to console Austin. Guy and Austin become even closer, revealing their love for one another and they become lovers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters